


Tricks and Treats

by No_Fighting_In_The_War_Room



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Fighting_In_The_War_Room/pseuds/No_Fighting_In_The_War_Room
Summary: The twins are known for being pranksters, but you've never been one for pranks. Unfortunately for them, you can be just as mischievous when necessary.





	Tricks and Treats

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic I wrote for last Halloween.

The twins were always keen to prank you, but when Halloween came to Hogwarts, they were a hundred times worse. Nothing and nowhere was safe. They had single handedly managed to make you suspicious of all food. It started with self-propelling custard pies and canary creams, then fainting fancies before they had Neville give you a flirting fancy; you followed an uncomfortable Neville around all day long.

 

The love potion had been the last straw. You were going to get even. It took you several hours to perfect a tasty prank for the twins, but it would be so worth it. You placed three caramel apples on a tray in the common room when Fred and George walked through the portal. They made straight for the apples, but you swatted at them before they could grab one. “Those aren't for you. They're for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. My nicer friends, so back off.” The twins were taken aback. “Oh, come on,” Fred said. “Don't be like that,” Spoke George. “You brought this on yourselves with all the pranking. Now, leave them alone. I have to go grab a quill and some parchment from my dormitory and I expect those apples to be here when I get back.” You headed for the your dormitory with a mischievous smile on your face.

 

Fred and George used a doubling charm on the caramel apples so they could sneak the originals without you noticing. The spell worked flawlessly and soon there were five apples where there were three. The twins each grabbed an apple and took one huge bite. Unbeknownst to them, the caramel was in fact your own magical concoction. It was what you called quiet down caramel. Once someone chews it, it becomes as thick as cement, effectively sealing the person's mouth shut until it dissolved after a couple of hours. 

 

You could hear the twins’ muffled screams as you made your way back to the common room. As soon as they saw you, they ran over and started shouting at you as best they could. “This is what you get for pranking me so much.” You gave them a quick, wicked smile and grabbed the tray of apples, chucking them into the fire. You weren't going to let someone eat them accidentally. The twins watched you leave in astonishment. They were shocked you had fought back. If nothing else, they were quite impressed.

 

This was the start of the prank war between you and the twins. One that lead to nearly every teacher yelling at you all to stop. Professor Snape threaten to slip various potions into your drink if you continued. The three of you were terrors to the entire school, who had been caught in the crossfire. This didn't matter to you, though. You had entered into this prank war and no one was going to stop you from winning. At least, that's what you thought.

 

By dinner on Halloween, you and the twins had called a truce by request of Dumbledore, himself. Normally, you wouldn't participate in their prank wars, but what's Halloween without some tricks and treats?


End file.
